


bay đêm

by Pitt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitt/pseuds/Pitt
Summary: Donghyuck rúc sâu vào hỏm cổ của Mark, hơi thở nóng hôi hổi và cánh mũi phập phồng liên hồi như đang thút thít. Cậu ngã đầu vào mái tóc của em ấy, thấy hốc mắt nóng hổi và sóng mũi cay cay. Những chuyến bay đêm, chuyến bay của dang dở của tạm bợ, của nỗi sợ tương lai bất định, của cảm giác phải rời bỏ điều gì đó thân thương.





	bay đêm

Ngồi ở cạnh cửa sổ, ở vị trí trước cánh máy bay, Mark thấy rõ hơn những đốm sáng hiện ra từ Seoul. Seoul về đêm vẫn sáng rực rỡ: ánh đèn pha của xe chạy từ mọi ngã đường, ánh vàng đèn đường sáng suốt đêm đen, đèn điện nê-ông của các bảng hiệu, đôi khi là đèn từ những căn nhà chưa ngủ hay những văn phòng chưa ngơi nghĩ, và chắc chắn phải có ánh sáng huỳnh quang từ phòng tập cạnh cửa sổ trong tòa nhà SM. Tất cả những ánh đèn ấy hòa vào nhau như một ngọn lửa sáng. Cạnh Seoul không xa, Bình Nhưỡng hoàn toàn trái ngược, một màu tăm tối. Từ độ cao hơn mười nghìn mét cách mặt đất, Mark thấy một đốm sáng nhỏ bé giữa cái màu tăm tối ấy, người ta hay bảo cậu đó là lò hạt nhân.

Suốt chuyến bay từ Chitose về đến Incheon, Mark chập chờn ngủ khi con tàu bay đi ngang biển cả. Thỉnh thoảng thức giấc nhìn ra ngoài, cậu chỉ thấy một màu tối đen và ánh sáng phát ra từ cánh máy bay. Phải đến khi nhìn thấy ánh sáng từ mặt đất, cậu mới thanh tỉnh hẳn. Bên cạnh cậu là Donghyuck, cậu bé ngủ có vẻ chật vật khi cơ thể đang lớn phải tìm cách thu gọn trong không gian của khoang ghế phổ thông. Để giúp em ngủ dễ hơn, Mark gạt tay vịn lên và đặt đầu Donghyuck nằm lên đùi mình. Cậu bé trở mình, duỗi tay rồi đặt hẳn chân lên thành ghế. May sao những chuyến bay đêm thường ít người, chẳng mấy ai đi lại nên Mark không cần chỉnh lại cái thế ngủ thật xấu của cậu bé này.

Sau rồi mọi thứ trở về với chuỗi âm thanh đều đặn. Tiếng của người, tiếng của động cơ bay, đều là tiếng thở minh chứng cho sự sống. Thỉnh thoảng, Mark nghe thấy tiếng đèn bật rồi tắt thật nhanh. Tiếng đi lại của tiếp viên. Vậy nên cậu cố ru mình ngủ bằng tất cả những âm thanh lặp lại hoặc bất chợt đó, vì những chuyến bay dù đêm hay ngày đều là những giờ hiếm hoi cậu nên ngủ, để lấy sức cho lịch trình bận rộn mỗi khi xuống sân bay. Nhưng chẳng biết vì lý do gì, cậu chẳng thể chợp mắt mà cứ nhìn lấy những ngọn đèn đang lớn dần, nhìn vào hơi thở của một thành phố về đêm với đủ loại cảm xúc.

Mark nghĩ về Vancouver, về Thái Bình Dương rộng lớn, bầu trời Seoul của gần mười năm trước trong mắt nhìn của một câu bé cao chưa đến thước ba mang trên vai ba lô nặng trĩu. Cậu bé ấy mới từ biệt Canada thân yêu, mới ôm ghì lấy anh trai và cha mẹ trên đảo Burkeville hơn mười hai tiếng trước. Bầu trời Seoul năm mười ba tuổi đong đầy nỗi nhớ, sợ hãi, và ước mơ. Cậu cũng nghĩ về thành phố New York năm cậu lên mười. Cũng là chuyến bay đêm mang cậu rời khỏi khu phố người da màu ở đâu đó của Brooklyn để đến khu phố người Hàn ở Coquitlam. Sau gần mười năm xa cách, giọng nói mang âm điệu của người Mỹ Đen vẫn còn bám lấy trên lưỡi cậu.

Vốn những chuyến bay thời thơ ấu khiến Mark sợ việc di chuyển bằng máy bay. Cậu sợ vì bản tính nhút nhát lại hay suy nghĩ của mình. Sợ vì chúng thường đi cùng nỗi khắc khoải về tương lai bất định và cảm giác phải rời bỏ điều gì đó thân thương. Rồi giờ đây, bay đi bay lại giữa các nước trở thành một phần trong cuộc sống của cậu. Có những tháng, phải bước lên bước xuống các sân bay trở thành câu chuyện diễn ra hằng tuần.

Chuyến bay đêm nay đem Mark rời khỏi lịch trình ở Nhật Bản về với lịch trình ở Hàn Quốc, từ unit 127 sang unit Dream. Mười chín tuổi và câu đôi khi cảm thấy mình vẫn chưa sẳn sàng cho quá nhiều vai trò. Em út của một unit này trong vài chuyến bay, hoặc vài phút thay đổi trang phục lại trở thành anh cả của một nhóm khác; cậu thấy cuộc sống của mình sao thật lạ lẫm, rối rắm và có chút siêu thực. Nhất là vào một chuyến bay nọ, cậu rời Thái Lan trong đêm để kịp về biểu diễn cho màn comeback đầu tiên của NCT Dream.

Từ Bangkok để đến Seoul chỉ mất khoảng năm đến sáu tiếng bay. Chỉ cần ngần ấy thời gian để đêm oi ả hóa ngày se lạnh, để các ánh đèn đêm đen biến thành mây của những tầng trời cao thẳm, và em út của unit U hóa thành nhóm trưởng của Dream. Trong một chuyến bay cậu bỏ lỡ thời gian bên cạnh các anh lớn trong chuyến đi đến Chiang Mai, và livestream của các em nhỏ trước giờ comeback. Bằng ít tiền mặt ít ỏi Mark có trong người, cậu mua gói dịch vụ 4G để cập nhật tình hình của các anh, hoặc cùng trò chuyện với các em dù đáng ra cậu nên ngủ.

Chỉ là cậu không ngủ được khi phải một mình thế này. Dù có anh quản lý nhưng chẳng rõ sao cậu cứ thấy cô độc. Hệt như chuyến máy bay đã đem cậu đến với mọi thứ cậu có ngày hôm nay. Cậu chỉ muốn được ở cạnh mọi người.

Lần này từ Chitose về Seoul cũng là tình cảnh tương tự, nhưng Mark không có một mình. Hay đúng hơn là đến lượt Donghyuck cùng cậu chịu trận cảnh thân này ví xẻ làm đôi. Cậu thấy may cho mình và cho em ấy, ít ra không ai chịu cảnh một mình giữa những ngổn ngang và khắc khoải. Ít ra là chúng ta có nhau cùng đi qua mọi chuyện, Mark nghĩ.

Như có những ngày chỉ Mark và Donghyuck đi xe từ ký túc xá của 127 đến sân khấu của Dream, và cũng chỉ hai đứa từ đó lại về nhà trong đêm. Có những lúc chúng vừa diễn xong ở chương trình âm nhạc này thì cùng nhau khoác áo chạy sang một tỉnh khác để diễn trong mười lăm phút, rồi lại từ đó chạy về chương trình âm nhạc để có mặt trong phần encore kết thúc. So với tất cả mọi người, hai đứa trẻ có nhiều cơ hội thể hiện khả năng của bản thân nhưng lại ít thời gian trải nghiệm với tất cả các anh em. Chúng đôi khi ước gì số thời gian để đi đi lại lại giữa những ký túc xá, phòng tập, sân khấu có thể dùng để ở cạnh mọi người. Chúng đôi khi đổ lỗi những kẻ đã gây ra tình cảnh oái ăm này. Nhưng hầu hết khoảng thời gian tạm bợ đó, chúng thấy may mắn vì ít ra là “hai đứa”.

Đó là khoảnh khắc của những đêm về muộn, Mark và Donghyuck đứng chờ thang máy và tự bảo nhau: “Hôm nay cậu đã rất chăm chỉ tớ tự hào về cậu.” Những đêm ấy sao mà tĩnh lặng, đến mức Mark nghe được tiếng điện chạy trong dây đồng khiến đèn sáng và thang máy hoạt động.

Cũng như trên chuyến bay tạm bợ này, Mark có Donghyuck đang rúc vào lòng cậu trong cơn ngủ chập chờn. Dù đêm không tĩnh mịch vì tiếng ồ ồ của đông cơ, cậu lại nghe được tiếng thở của mình, của Donghyuck, tiếng cười của những ngôi sao ngoài kia, và tiếng lòng mình êm đềm đến kỳ lạ. Cậu đưa tay vuốt mái tóc mềm của cậu em đang ngủ, thầm thì những lời thân thuộc: “Hôm nay em đã rất chăm chỉ, anh rất tự hào về em.”

Và bỗng Donghyuck mở tròn mắt ngẩng nhìn Mark với cái nhíu mày. Đây có lẽ là điều kinh động nhất đêm nay. Em ấy chớp chớp mắt rồi bảo: “Em cũng thế. Em luôn tự hào về anh.”

Mark nín thở mà chẳng biết vì sao mình lại như vậy. Nhưng rồi phì cười khi Donghyuck tiếp tục: “Nhưng để lúc khác…cho em ngủ cái coi…”

Mark lẩm bẩm những lời xin lỗi và khẽ vỗ vỗ vào cổ của cậu bé đang nằm trong lòng mình. Những niềm vui chẳng biết từ đâu nảy nở khiến cậu lơ đãng khỏi những ánh đèn đêm của Seoul. Cậu nén lại tiếng cười khúc khích nhưng gương mặt nhìn sao cũng thấy nét cười.

Chẳng may sao đèn máy bay bật sáng, tiếp viên thông báo về việc hạ cánh và Donghyuck tỉnh cả ngủ. Cậu bé ngồi hẳn dậy rồi lại ôm lấy Mark, ngả đầu vào bơ vai rộng của cậu. Đôi mắt tinh ranh giờ chỉ có mịt mù nhìn ánh đèn bên dưới.

“Mình sẽ về nhà mình ngủ chút hay chạy sang bên nhà Dream luôn nhỉ. Tầm trưa mới bay đi Busan mà…”

“Chắc sẽ về nhà mình đó, ngủ chút rồi ăn uống gì đó mới ra sân bay với Dream team.”

Rồi Donghyuck im lặng hồi lâu. Cả cơ thể chỉ có lồng ngực chuyển động vì thở. Êm ru tới mức Mark nghĩ hẳn là em lại ngủ. Nhưng em bỗng lên tiếng.

“Mark à, hay em cùng anh tốt nghiệp Dream team nhỉ. Thật tình thì cứ nghĩ đến sau này chỉ có mình em đi đi về về trong đêm, em không thích chút nào…”

Và trước khi Mark kịp nghĩ được gì để nói thì Donghyuck lại hỏi: “Cái đêm một mình bay về từ Bangkok chắc anh thấy kinh khủng lắm hả? Về tới nơi rồi về nhà thì chẳng có ai, ra đến sân khấu thì ai cũng chuẩn bị xong rồi. Nếu là em chắc em thấy mệt và buồn chết.”

“Thì cũng như em, sinh nhật ai cũng được tổ chức với fan, chỉ mình em là không vì timing không đúng thời điểm. Nếu là anh chắc anh cũng thấy chút tủi thân.”

“Nghĩ sao thì mô hình của nhóm mình cũng ác độc quá nhỉ, cứ chia rẽ chúng ta với mọi người và khiến chúng ta cảm thấy tủi thân.”

Mark nghĩ đến câu hát nào đó, “đôi ta như đôi tình nhân mệnh bạc”. Và Donghyuck cũng chợt nói: “Cứ như star-crossed lovers ấy nhỉ, cụm từ mà anh giải nghĩa cho em hôm nọ.”

Donghyuck rúc sâu vào hỏm cổ của Mark, hơi thở nóng hôi hổi và cánh mũi phập phồng liên hồi như đang thút thít. Cậu ngã đầu vào mái tóc của em ấy, thấy hốc mắt nóng hổi và sóng mũi cay cay. Những chuyến bay đêm, chuyến bay của dang dở của tạm bợ, của nỗi sợ tương lai bất định, của cảm giác phải rời bỏ điều gì đó thân thương. Hai đứa rúc vào nhau vì những nỗi sợ tương lai, những nỗi sợ giờ đây tưởng lớn lao dù sau này sẽ hóa tủn mủn, chỉ vì chúng vẫn chưa chạm ngõ hai mươi, những đứa trẻ mới khờ dại làm sao. Giả như nếu có ai đó lớn hơn ở cạnh, biết đâu rằng chúng sẽ được trao những vòng tay ấm áp bao lấy hai cơ thể đang lớn, những bàn tay dịu dàng luồn vào mái tóc xanh. Nhưng sau cùng chúng chỉ có nhau, và ngay cả điều này cũng sắp không được nữa. Cả hai đứa đều thấy sợ.

Mark sợ những đêm tĩnh lặng bình yên sẽ hóa thành sự tĩnh mịch lạnh lùng với Donghyuck. Rằng mình chẳng thể làm gì được cho em.

“Anh sẽ chờ em về. Như hồi High School Rapper ấy, hay như hồi Snowball Project em cũng chờ mà làm cơm cho anh mà. Anh sẽ chờ em ở dưới thang máy luôn, nếu em muốn.”

Và Mark sẽ nói: “Hôm nay em đã rất chăm chỉ, anh rất tự hào về em.”

Cái ôm siết của Donghyuck thế là lơi nhẹ ra. Đôi tay em ấy vẫn bao bọc lấy người Mark. Không ai nói gì cả, chỉ đứa này lắng nghe tiếng thút thít của đứa kia, tiếng máy bay rồ rồ thật ồn ào. Cứ thế đèn sáng, hai đứa buông nhau ra để cài dây an toàn, và sau cùng con tàu bay cũng đậu xuống mặt đất.

Như mọi lần, Mark và Donghyuck lấy ba lô và cùng anh quản lý đi xuống máy bay, đi ra sân bay. Tiếng người xi xào, tiếng bước chân đi lại, và đâu đó là tiếng máy ảnh kêu liên hồi. Hai đứa đi thẳng ra xe, lại tựa đầu vào nhau suốt chuyến trung chuyển.

Về tới ký túc xá trời vẫn chưa sáng. Donghyuck bấm vào mũi tên đi lên của thang máy, còn Mark thì dụi dụi tay vào mũi. Đêm tĩnh lặng, có tiếng o e đều đều vang vì đèn sáng, có tiếng ro ro vì tháng máy đang chạy.

“Hôm nay anh đã rất chăm chỉ. Em rất tự hào về anh.”

“Hôm nay em cũng rất chăm chỉ. Anh luôn tự hào về em.”

Và hai đứa bật cười, cả hành lang vắng lặng văng vẳng tiếng khanh khách. Mọi nỗi sợ tạm lùi xa trong khoảnh khắc hiện tại khi Mark và Donghyuck nắm chặt lấy đôi bàn tay của nhau và tiến về phía trước.

**Author's Note:**

> wish i could write better in english ha.


End file.
